Honesty and Loyalty
by erinkhmunk
Summary: While Stormchaser is at work, Violet Rose starts to feel a little too free... and a little lonely. Will Storm leave Violet for good for this foolish mistake? One-shot.


Honesty and Loyalty

STARRING: Stormchaser, Violet Rose

SUMMARY: While Stormchaser is at work, Violet Rose starts to feel a little too free... and a little lonely. Will Storm leave Violet for good for this foolish mistake? With Violet being the self-proclaimed element of honesty, and Storm the self-proclaimed element of loyalty, will they live up to their said elements? Read and find out! One-shot.

SUSPENSE/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE (and a little drama)

Rated PG-13/14A for adult themes and sensuality

...

It was very late in the evening when Storm had just arrived home from her job. "Finally!" she said quietly to herself as she landed in front of her house. It had been a very long, strenuous and tiring day of cloud busting and other weather-related things. She was beat. All she wanted to do was go to bed. She opened the front door of her house, which was unlocked. 'Strange' she thought as she slowly walked in. 'Violet must have forgot to lock it. Again.' she thought to herself as she walked into the hallway, taking off her weather-patrol jacket and tossing it onto the floor in front of her. She walked into the living room and saw Violet fast asleep on the couch, which had various stains all over it. White stains. And as Storm looked at Violet more carefully, she noticed her fur had looked like it had been wet with something, then dried. She gaped as she noticed where most of the clumped up fur was located: near her bottom and face.

"What… is… THIS?!" Storm yelled. Violet awoke with a fright at the sudden outburst and fell off the couch, landing hard on her rump. "Ow... wha… what?" Violet asked, pained from falling and still a little sleepy. "Why is the couch covered with stains? WHITE stains? And why does your fur look like it's been we with something?" Storm asked a little too fast. Violet looked away for a moment, trying to think of what to tell Storm. Stormchaser looked at Vi very suspiciously. "Well, you see…" Violet started. Storm continued to look ather with a suspicious look, waiting for an unbelievable excuse. "It's just…" Violet looked up at Storm, smiling. "Milkshake!" she laughed nervously. Storm eyed her, doubtful. "Yes, it's just a little… milkshake… I accidentally spilled some when I sat down." Violet looked around with a guilty look, waiting for Storm's reaction. "Milkshake, huh?" Storm asked, still very suspicious of Vi. Violet nodded frantically. "Okay… well, I'm going to bed now… can you please clean up the "milkshake" you spilled all over my couch, please?" She put an emphasis on the word "milkshake". Violet knew Storm didn't believe her, but what was she supposed to do. Tell Storm? "Sure… I'll get right on that…" Violet said, walking to get a cloth and some soap from the kitchen. Storm turned around and started walking up the stairs to their bedroom, originally Storm's. Meanwhile, Violet started cleaning up the mess on the couch.

Stormchaser plopped onto her bed. Their bed. 'It certainly didn't LOOK like… MILKSHAKE… 'she thought to herself. She lay down and pulled the covers over her and shut her eyes. 'Why would Vi… lie? I THOUGHT she said she was the "element of honesty"!?' she continued to think about all that had happened today.

Violet Rose was just finishing cleaning up the sofa. 'This is wrong… I have to tell Storm' she thought, worrying of what would happen if she were to tell Storm the truth. 'If I tell her… no… why would she... leave me? She said she's the "element of loyalty"! Well… I guess I'll find out soon...' she worried Storm would abandon her for her foolish mistake. 'I better get myself cleaned up though, first…' she thought to herself as she started walking outside to the hose with soap in hoof.

Later, Storm was just entering a sleep state when Violet walked into the bedroom and woke her up. "Ugh, Violet! I'm trying to sleep! What do you want?" Storm did not hide the annoyance in her tone and Violet looked hurt by her words. "Sorry, Vi… I'm just… tired. Come here" Storm said as she sat up, patting the bed beside her, signaling for her to sit down. Violet sat down beside Storm on the bed. She looked sad, guilty, and most of all: worried. "What's wrong, Vi? You can tell me. Anything. What happened? Violet was momentarily touched by her concern, but switched back to fear of what she was about to do. A tear rolled down her cheek as she told Storm everything.

When she was done telling Stormchaser what happened, she started to sob. "P-p-PLEASE d-don't l-LEAVE m-me for th-is! I-I'm so s-sorry, Storm! Storm just stared at Violet for a moment, then put her hoof around Violet to silence her. "Violet…" she started. Tears welded in Violet's eyes waiting for Storm's reply. "I would NEVER leave you. Never, ever… EVER." Storm said firmly, comforting a crying Violet. Vi looked up at Storm as she continued. "I'm… I'm proud of you…" said Storm, as she hugged her crying friend. For a moment, Violet was shocked. How could Storm be PROUD of her? "Wh… wha? "proud" of me? How can you be proud of me wh… when I-" Storm cut her off. "I'm disappointed of what you did… but proud of you for being honest with me. You were brave for telling me the truth, because I know how afraid you were of me leaving you… but you told me anyway." Storm said, smiling. "And I would never leave you, Violet. No matter what. And no matter what happens, I'll ALWAYS be here for you. Always." She added, reassuring her friend as she hugged her tightly. They stopped hugging, and were now just holding hooves. "Storm…" Violet started… Storm looked at Vi, who had her eyes shut. "Yes, Vi? She asked. "I love you." Said Violet, still closing her eyes. "I love you too, Vi." Storm said, as she closed her eyes.

The sudden sensation of Vi's warm lips pressed against her own made Storm open her eyes again. For a moment, Storm looked down at Violet in shock, then her eyes fell shut, returning the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Storm was blushing terribly, but she didn't care. As they gazed deep into each other's eyes, they saw forever. Again, without warning, Violet dove in for another kiss. This time, longer and harder. Later that night, they fell asleep together, dreaming about their new-found love for each other like never before.

...

Well, I think I could have made this a little better, but I didn't want to make it too long. Anyway, my first one-shot! Please tell me what you think, please review! Featuring my OC, Storm, and my friend's OC, Violet.

~Stormchaser~ (Me)

~Violet Rose~ (C.A.E.K.)


End file.
